Can't Touch This
by Snowlia
Summary: "He turned his head to retort the haughty vampire's pompous remark when suddenly, Cassidy found he had nothing to say." Cassidy/Nicholas. Lemon. Based on kaitou-al's artwork.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So first of all I would like to say I cannot take full credit for this fic, especially it's name, because the couple and title were stolen from the genius that is ~kaitou-al on Deviantart. I saw here drawing "Can't Touch This" MONTHS ago and promised her a story to go along with it because I loved the Cassidy/Nicholas pairing so much. One thing led to another and I ended up writing my first ever sex story. So anyway this was promised to her months ago, but it turned into weeks of writing it, then weeks of editing, then weeks of me being self conscious and unsure, and then weeks of figuring out a title and where to break it up, and then weeks of it being forgotten. Lots of weeks were involved. In the end I decided to take the name of the picture it was based off of and I highly recommend looking it up, and other work by her because she is an amazing artist. Another big thanks to her for allowing me to credit her image, I really hope she finds it up to par. Also to my awesome beta Blodwedd, for making sure this isn't…awful. Also, this thing was kind of huge, so I broke it up into five chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I am obviously not Svetlana and own NOTHING.

WARNING PLEASE READ: THIS IS A SLASH. THAT MEANS SEXUAL RELATIONS BETWEEN TWO BOYS. JSYK. PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE RATING. IT IS M. THAT MEANS NAUGHTY THINGS ARE AFOOT. LIKE SWEARING AND SEX AND OTHER STUFF THAT BRINGS ME JOY. So legit, crit is always welcome, but please before reading know that this is a rated M story and it is a slash and there will be sex. So if you have a real comment go ahead, if it is OMG U R SOOO0O gRoSs. U R G0IN 2 H3LL. Then I will be forced to make my judgment face and no one wants that.

:l

Cassidy O'Rourke sifted his hands through his hair for what had to be the tenth time in the past five minutes. He couldn't help it though, he was stressed beyond belief.

He didn't really want to be heading off to the Hilton to meet with whatever vampire who was going to help him establish the local treaty. It was boring work that was no doubt going to be one continuous headache: dodging verbal blows and barely veiled insults from a hostile night creature, all while trying to remain diplomatic and calm.

It was his own fault really: he had volunteered for this job. No one had made him do it, he was moving of his own will, no real order beyond the one he signed up to carry out. He had to though, there was no way he could join the group as they checked out the local underage club where some werewolves were said to be stirring up trouble.

Not after that dream last night.

It was pitch-black, the streetlamps flickering and no one else in sight and yet Cassidy couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks. The dreams were really starting to become too much.

Cassidy understood sex dreams. He understood they were normal, especially for teenage boys. He understood that it was natural to have sexual fantasies and for his subconscious to become a pretty reliable porno to accommodate for his celibate lifestyle. He even understood the projection of people he found attractive working their way into his psyche as he slept. What he didn't understand was why his dreams were always with boys.

Always.

And most recently with the friendly roadie who worked down at the club, with shy smile and the caramel colored skin. Twice the gang had been called to investigate the club. With rebel teenagers being the easiest prey for the night creatures the place was a hotbed for paranormal activity. Twice Cassidy had found himself completely distracted by the bright blue eyes and tousled brown hair.

Not tonight though. No, tonight he was going to be productive. Tonight he was going to forget what an embarrassment of a Hunter he was. For what was a Hunter who couldn't reproduce? Hunters were a dying breed, they couldn't afford to have someone like him among their midst. He was going to have to suck it up. He was going to have to settle down one day and marry, most likely Teresa, Nadya or Ten.

The thought was so perverse. Telling Nadya "I do", Ten pregnant with his child, having sex with Teresa. No matter how many times he ran the scenarios through his head, they made him feel ill.

Cassidy wasn't a highly sexual person, not by any means. He rarely thought about sex during his waking hours, he had little time, need or desire to do so. But the toll of his virginity at age eighteen was starting to weigh in. Every night the dreams were getting more lucid, his arousals coming faster and his attention wandering more.

Self conscious, Cassidy shrugged up his shoulders, trying to disappear in on himself as he pushed open the hotel's front door.

He made a point to look at the desk clerk as little as possible, because the clerk just had to be an attractive blonde in his twenties, as he asked for his room.

The hallways and door numbers went by in a blur as he moved through the hotel. He just wanted to get in and get out as soon as possible.

387.

He swiped the key, pushing open the handle as soon as the light went green.

"Of course it's you."

Cassidy looked up in surprise, not realizing his partner would have arrived already, and matched his groan instantly.

Nicholas.

The haughty vampire was sprawled across the king size bed, arms behind his head as he lounged against the headboard. There was a look of contempt in his eyes, the corners of his mouth pulled into a disgusted scowl like Cassidy was some sort of unpleasant vermin invading his space.

The headache was starting sooner than he had expected.

All thoughts of sexuality were gone. Whether or not Nicholas was actually good looking, Cassidy didn't even bother to assess. The vampire's superiority complex and snide personality were enough to stop him before those kind of thoughts even began.

"Alright, let's just get down to it."

Out of his bag Cassidy quickly drew the files and laid them across the table.

"Damn, all of that?"

"Yes all of that." Cassidy tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice; one child in the room was enough.

Nicholas sighed in agitation from across the room. "We'll be here all night!"

"Not if we start now, argue as little as possible and just keep going," Cassidy insisted, organizing the piles a little more efficiently. "Now what feeding and housing grounds do your people want…"

As it turned out, Nicholas's favorite thing to do was argue. He fought Cassidy every step of the way, pecking away at his headache and sawing at his nerves. Everything Cassidy suggested wasn't good enough, was unfair, was bias, was this and that. He procrastinated, he didn't focus, his thoughts were scattered.

After two hours Cassidy was about to lose it.

"Alright let's take a break!"

Nicholas's head snapped up from where he was staring at a niche in the table. "What?"

"Let's take a break." Inhaling deeply and finding his chest constricted, Cassidy heaved himself out of his chair and began pacing the room. Running his hands through his hair repeatedly he tried to ignore Nicholas's smirking gaze watching every step.

"Something wrong, Hunter?"

Biting back a retort he would likely regret later, Cassidy shook his head, "Nope."

"Then why don't you come on back?" Nicholas's tone was light and condescending, like he was talking to an unruly child. He patted the chair Cassidy had just vacated and smiled, obviously amused by Cassidy's level of annoyance and growing impatience.

Under his breath Cassidy growled, quietly reminding himself of the repercussions of punching a well-known vampire in the face during a treaty signing and land distribution meeting.

"I told you, I'm on break." He flopped down on the bed, relaxing into the duvet and rubbing his aching eyes with his fingers.

Cassidy internally groaned as he felt the bed shift beneath him as Nicholas sat down next to him. Right now he pretty much wanted to be anywhere but in his current position. There were so many other things he could be doing at the moment, wasting his time arguing with a stuck-up vampire heir on political issues was not his idea of productive.

Pulling his hand away from his eyes, he let his glasses fall back into place and turned his head to regard his current bane.

Nicholas's grin was cold, his fangs pale against the dark shadows of his face. His head eclipsed the grainy light behind him, giving him an unearthly halo that flickered off the tips of his disheveled hair and across the shoulders of his damned blazer.

Cassidy's lip curled involuntarily in disgust. He really had no qualms with the undead as a whole. They were what they were. They did what they did. There was little to be done about it from either party, but every moment he spent locked in this hotel room with Nicholas he felt a little bit more hatred for his people.

He wouldn't give Nicholas the satisfaction of making him angry though, that wasn't in his nature. Nicholas constantly poked and prodded at his nerves, all people of the Night did. It seemed to be the knee jerk reaction to dealing with a Hunter and Cassidy had long since accepted it. For years he had dealt with this type of behavior, learned to stay calm and clearheaded, but tonight of all nights, he felt like his grip on rationality and sanity was slowing slipping.

Cassidy focused his eyes forward, determined not to look at Nicholas, it only seemed to rile them both up more.

"What cha gonna do, Hunter?" Nicholas pressed, leaning forward. "You gonna hit me? I don't think your _Master_ would like that very much."

"Teacher, not Master," Cassidy hissed.

Nicholas ignored him. "We have these treaties for a reason. Your kind can't _touch_ mine." He made a low sound in his throat that was something caught between a scoff and a growl. "_You _can't touch _this._"

Cassidy ground his teeth together, hard. He didn't know if it was the other's tone, or his haughty use of the term 'this' in place of 'me', like he was a priceless object rather than a person, that annoyed him more, but he had had enough.

Crossing his arms across his chest he turned his head to retort the haughty vampire's pompous remark when suddenly Cassidy found he had nothing to say.

Nicholas had his eyes closed, his head tilted back over the headboard, a smug smile across his pallid face. The light behind him casted shadows across the curves and ridges of his skin and clothes; making valleys of the slopes where his neck met his cheek and mountains of his cheek bones and Adam's apple.

Cassidy's mouth was dry, his breath a little too rough for his constricting throat. For one impossible moment he wondered what it would be like if he were to lean in, close the space between them and press his mouth against the taught skin of Nicholas's neck. The paradox of the role reversal of a hunter putting his mouth to the throat a vampire amused his mind for a split second before he recoiled in horror at his own vision.

With more effort than it should have taken, he tore his eyes away from Nicholas's form, instead facing the opposite wall, counting the ridges of plaster as he tried to evict the images from his mind. They wouldn't budge though, holding firm and taunting behind his eyelids with each blink.

His stomach turned uncomfortably. This was wrong, so much more wrong than those stupid dreams. The dreams couldn't be helped, they were a fluke, a crisscrossed wire somewhere deep in his psyche that skipped and repeated like a broken record every time he fell into a dream state.

They had no connection with his waking life.

Yet the images wouldn't dispel; his hands on Nicholas, Nicholas's hands on him. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Are you alright?"

Cassidy's head was so wrapped up in warped images and twisted ideas that he couldn't tell what emotion or emphasis lay behind Nicholas's question.

He had to get out of there. Actually, if these thoughts pursued he was going to need to get to a bathroom.

No.

Cassidy ground his teeth and silently made a pact that he would rather let himself writhe in agony for hours than ever touch himself to the thought of Nicholas.

"Your blood is moving very fast." It was possibly the oddest comment Cassidy was pretty sure anyone had ever made about him but he didn't dwell.

As smoothly as he could he slid to the other side of the bed, throwing his legs over the side. "Look, let's just get back to work. I don't want to be here all night." He rolled his shoulders and stared at the ceiling, fingers clutching the mattress to keep his hands from shaking.

"Come _on _man!" Nicholas groaned. "We have been at it all night already! My eyes hurt."

Cassidy threw a condescending look over his shoulder. Nicholas stared back hard, his arms crossed in defiance.

"Weren't you the one who didn't want to take a break?"

Nicholas shrugged. "Now I do."

The lamp still casted elongating shadows across Nicholas, his features striking out in the contrast of light. It danced off of his reflecting eyes, making them shine and flicker.

Cassidy felt the strong urge to punch the prissy vampire right in the mouth, and then hit himself too, for even considering what he had been a moment ago.

"We are getting back to work." He tried to put finality to his words, making sure they sunk through his partner's hard skull. With a final glare he turned his head, not allowing Nicholas to get a final word.

There was a pause. "No."


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy didn't even try to cover up his growl of frustration. "What do you mean-"

He leaned back, only a little, and turned his head back to Nicholas to snap, not really expecting Nicholas to have leaned forward at the exact same moment.

Their noses bumped up against one another, holding them there for less than a second, but it was all Cassidy needed to feel everything. His lips were on Nicholas's cold cheek and he could feel the vampire's own parted against his jaw, a breath dying against his skin as Nicholas's lost whatever it had been he was about to say. Nicholas's ridiculous hair was in his eyes, so he couldn't see the other boy, but he could feel his cold skin, hear his small gasp of surprise, smell whatever musky scent it was he wore and even taste the other boy on his mouth. He could never describe what it was Nicholas tasted like, but he could never say he didn't enjoy it.

With a jolt, both boys jerked away from one another, wide-eyed and uncertain. Cassidy's heart was pumping faster than ever and he could feel his cheeks burning shamelessly. He could feel Nicholas's cheek on his lips and in turn Nicholas's breath on the side of his mouth. Just the tiniest fraction of their lips touching for not even a second, and yet Cassidy felt like he would never forget it.

He just couldn't get enough air, he was panting like he had run a mile. All he had done was brush up against Nicholas. It was really no big deal. It really shouldn't be a big deal. And yet it somehow was.

Nicholas wasn't moving either, just leaning back on his arms, his smug grin gone replaced with a look of confusion and shock, his lips just parted in a way Cassidy thought altogether very unneeded for the moment.

All he needed was a distraction; to escape this awkward moment and get back to…for the life of him he couldn't remember what they were doing. Every thought in his head was driven towards Nicholas and how good he looked, mouth slack, eyes wide, hair in disarray with his body stretched back like that. It was far too much and yet he couldn't get away.

Finally Nicholas swallowed, seeming to pull himself slightly together before the corners of his mouth turned up in what was supposed to be an easy grin but was just far too tense. "So," he paused, openly collecting his thoughts and not meeting Cassidy's eye directly, "the holy and chaste Hunters _do_ have a sex drive after all."

Cassidy gasped in appalled shock at Nicholas's boldness and felt his eyes burn.

He wasn't about to cry. That was utterly ridiculous and completely un-Hunter-like. He was a professional, he had seen death and stared it right in the eye. He had fought almost every night of his life since he was twelve and had landed himself in the Hunter's infirmary more than once overnight and never once did he cry. It just wouldn't make any sense at all for him to start now of all times.

He wanted to say something, wanted to snap back a witty retort but he couldn't think of anything. Cassidy could barely think at all, it was all just a massive pool of shame and humiliation, burning his throat and pushing against the backs of his eyes.

Five seconds.

Cassidy decided that was probably all the time it would take for him to get off the bed, stride across the room and be out the door and rid of Nicholas. In five seconds this could all just be an awkward and awful memory to be repressed and forgotten.

For the second time that night, he tore his eyes away from Nicholas.

"I'm done." The ice in his voice surprised even himself.

"What?"

"I said I'm done. Finish the damn thing yourself."

He rose to his feet, only to be thrown off balance a second later as Nicholas grabbed the back of his jacket. Cassidy wasn't ready for the sudden move and the backs of his knees hit the bed, buckling under the pressure and pulling him down backwards on top of the vampire.

Nicholas made a hiss of protest and elbowed Cassidy off of him. "Don't touch me!" He snapped.

Cassidy shot him an incredulous glare. "You grabbed me!"

Nicholas rolled his eyes and scoffed as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. He brushed off his jacket haughtily, like there were some sort of Hunter germs tarnishing it.

Cassidy's face was burning, his heart racing and his thoughts even more jumbled than before. "What?" He demanded.

"What, what?" Nicholas ran a hand through his hair carelessly, but he wouldn't look at Cassidy.

"Why did you pull me back?" His voice seemed to lose momentum, slowing down and dying off with each word. He felt ridiculous. Like he was a little kid all over again, dealing with a girl who kept pushing him down on the swings but then wouldn't stop looking at him from across the playground.

But there were some major flaws in his analogy. Nicholas was not a little girl; he was a very grown, very male vampire. And there was nothing innocent about wherever this was heading. It wasn't little kids blushing and sitting together at lunch. Truth be told he wasn't sure where it was heading, or exactly what _it_ was, but images were flooding through his mind, lacing through with old fantasies and new feelings.

Nicholas's eyes flickered back to him, uncertainly, almost shyly and Cassidy felt his mouth go dry. The other boy's eyes were wide and, even if only for a split second, Cassidy could imagine that he was as innocent as he seemed at that moment. He looked….submissive. It wasn't the intended effect, Cassidy knew, but he had a feeling, coming mainly from his groin area, that if he jumped Nicholas right now, he could have him.

The thought made him tremble outwardly, as much as he tried to stop himself.

Nicholas's eyes went even wider and the faintest brush of pink highlighted his cheekbones before he turned away again.

Cassidy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He leaned his head against the headboard and grabbed the smooth wood with one hand, just to steady himself. "I've never seen a vampire blush before."

There was a pause.

"I've never seen a Hunter who needed to get laid so bad before."

Again Cassidy was struck silent by Nicholas's bravado. He opened his eyes hesitantly and met Nicholas's head on.

It seemed like an hour they sat like that, but maybe it was only a minute. Neither of them blinked, just staring the other down, neither willing to move.

Finally Cassidy shifted, pulling both hands behind his head and stretching his legs out across the bed. Nicholas looked away debating before turning back and slowly, as if he were approaching an animal that was about to strike, he inched closer to Cassidy until they were side by side, faces hardly an inch apart.

And then Nicholas was leaning closer and Cassidy's heart was pounding far too loud in his ears. The vampire's lips brushed his cheek in a gesture that was so sickeningly sweet for the moment that it was nothing short of filthily erotic.

Nicholas pulled back far too soon, all contact lost and Cassidy's skin burning where his lips had been a moment before. And then they're staring at each other again, both chest heaving and hands shaking with excitement and uncertainty.

They shouldn't. They couldn't. It was against the law. It was against nature itself.

The facts and taboos passed unspoken between them and it seemed to only increase the tension in the air. It only fanned the flames and made the entire situation so much more tantalizing, giving them so much more reason why they had to.

Cassidy released the headboard and instead rested a hand experimentally on Nicholas's hip. Nicholas raised an eyebrow and some of the tension in his face eased, if only a little. There was a smirk back on his face and he parted his lips, fangs reflecting dangerously in the florescent light, before running the tip of his tongue delicately along his top lip. He drug out the motion antagonizing, openly taunting Cassidy as he licked the taste of Hunter off of his lips.

Cassidy ground his teeth together in an effort to suppress whatever undignified noise was rumbling in his throat and threatening to spill over. This was too much.

Without quite meaning to he squeezed Nicholas's hip, eliciting an interesting gasp from the other's mouth.

_Steady. _His heart was driving into overtime and it was becoming a battle to breathe normally. For the first time it hit him hard just how much of a virgin he was. For the first time it seemed like an awful thing. He didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to act or how to deal with Nicholas and he wanted to. He _really_ wanted to.

God, was Nicholas gorgeous. He was all sharp angles and smooth skin, his eyes bright and his hair was a soft gold in the lamplight, falling gracefully across his face. Cassidy swallowed hard, keeping his eyes on Nicholas's as he tried to subtly lift his leg and hide how aroused he was quickly becoming.

Nicholas broke their eye contact, shaking his head and laughing openly, his fangs flashing. Still smiling he gripped Cassidy's knee, silently calling him out. Cassidy flushed so hard it was almost painful, still trying to hold his leg in place even as Nicholas fought him.

His eyes dropped and his grip on Nicholas's hips loosened.

Nicholas scoffed once. "You're such a woman."

Cassidy scowled, turning back to snap at Nicholas but then the vampire was shifting. His long fingers were wrapping around Cassidy's shoulders, digging into his muscle. He threw his leg across Cassidy and settled down right in his lap, straddling him.

The hunter threw his head back, slamming it against the headboard and letting a hiss slid through his teeth as Nicholas's own growing erection brushed against his through their jeans. Nicholas shuddered; his eyes closing and his mouth curving in a silent gasp that almost sent Cassidy over the edge.

With a nerve he didn't know he had, he held on and didn't completely give in. Slowly and shakily Nicholas settled into him, both of them trying keep as quiet as possible and forcing down gasps and whimpers from the subtlest of movements. Finally Nicholas paused, his pallid face brushed with the lightest of red, his eyes huge and stared at Cassidy.

It was silent except for the low hum of the lamp, the muffled sounds of the city below and Cassidy's sporadic breathing. Cassidy felt like he should say something, anything, like Nicholas was waiting for something, but for the life of him he had no idea what it was and wanted to tell him to just get the fuck on with it, whatever it was.

He swallowed a lump, determined to say something to end the tensest silence of his life. "You're beautiful."

No, no he couldn't have possibly just said that. That was just…wrong. He couldn't have possibly just told a male vampire that he was _beautiful. _

Humiliation burned on every inch of his body. Hadn't he always been the one to say 'don't go in without a plan'? Never, ever, ever open your mouth without a plan of what you are going say. His heart thumped so hard he felt it in his throat, gagging him.

He couldn't look Nicholas in the eye, or at least he wouldn't have been able to, had he not already been looking right at him. As it was, he found he couldn't look away even through the loss of his dignity.

He waited for it, for the laugh and quip that would probably scar him for the rest of his life, but it didn't come. Nicholas just stared at him, lips parted just slightly in shock before leaning in a little closer, their noses almost touching.

Once, twice, three times Nicholas opened his mouth but no sound came out. Finally he closed it for a long moment, collecting himself before it all flew out in a rush "I've never seen anything hotter than you fighting."

Now Cassidy really knew that hadn't just happened.

There was no way to keep the shock from his face. His jaw dropped and his eyebrows disappeared in his hair. "What?"

Nicholas broke their eye contact, instead moving in to brush his nose so lightly across Cassidy's cheek that it tickled. "The way you move, like a cat, all swiftly and fluidly, all muscle and balance. Your eyes narrow, and you breathe a lot through your mouth, and your hair sticks to your face with sweat…" the words were tumbling out of Nicholas's mouth faster and faster, his hands beginning to shake as he steadily worked himself into a frenzy. "And you're all power when you go for a kill, steady handed and sure of yourself. You make it look like you don't expect it to be difficult, like you're never impressed."

The Hunter's mouth was dry, devoid of all moisture as his rapid breath wasn't allowing for it. He could feel Nicholas's excitement growing against him and could feel the twitching of the vampire's hips as the other boy was holding back the urge to grind into him. His thoughts were everywhere, fleeting and seemingly unimportant, but Cassidy tried to remain in control of his brain, to keep it functioning even through the severe blood loss it was rapidly experiencing.

"You, ah, you watch me?"

Nicholas's fingers dug into his shoulders. "Yes," he hissed, dragging out the consonant in Cassidy's ear.

"You think about me?"

"Yes."

Cassidy couldn't decide whether to be flattered, excited, frightened or disturbed, so he opted for being all four at once.

"What, what do you think?" It was a dangerous question, but one he couldn't have possibly not asked had he tried.

He felt cold lips on his ear, gently pulling and tasting. "I wonder if you make the same face when you come as you do when you lunge for a kill." Cassidy dug his fingers into Nicholas's hips and Nicholas drug a thumb across Cassidy's cheek. "I think about where else you might have those freckles. I wonder if you have that same unimpressed expression after sex that you do after a battle. And," he tugged on Cassidy's ear gently, running his tongue along the lobe, "I think that if you fuck anything like you fight, then it would be worth it to find out."

Cassidy threw his head back against the headboard with a thud, biting his lip to keep from making any noise. No one had ever spoken to him in any way remotely close to that and it took all of his will to not come right then and there. 'Sex', 'come', 'fuck', Cassidy was dying to hear Nicholas say of those words again, whispered like that against his ear, no matter what the context.

"…What else?" He was overwhelmed with the sheer feeling of everything, the heat despite his partner's cool skin. Almost every part of him was touching Nicholas, their faces pressed cheek to cheek as Nicholas worked on his ear, his chest rising and falling against the vampire's motionless torso, their groins pressed dangerously close together. All he could think at the moment was there was far too much clothing between them.

Nicholas leaned back so they could look each other in the eye again. "I wonder what you look like without your glasses on."


	3. Chapter 3

One of Nicholas's hands snaked its way behind across Cassidy's shoulders, ghosting along the opposite side of his neck as he ran his other hand across the lines of the hunter's face, over his chin and lips and cheek bone to slowly lift his glasses off of his face.

Cassidy blinked a few times to get accustom to the change in vision. The hotel room disappeared in a blur of color, all blending together until he couldn't tell wall from furniture, leaving only Nicholas in sharp contrast in his sight.

Steadily, trying to pretend his fingers weren't shaking, Nicholas neatly folded Cassidy's glasses and sat them on the nightstand beside the bed.

For a moment he stayed just like that, turned away with one hand on the glasses before looking back at Cassidy.

And then both of their grips were tightening, each pulling the other closer until their arms were wrapped around each other's body as tightly as they could, fingers stroking and pressing as their noses brushed, adjusting themselves until their lips met.

It was tentative at first, their mouths barely moving, just relaxing into one another and becoming accustomed to the feeling before Cassidy's lips were groping Nicholas's, demanding attention. Nicholas obliged, moving his own in accord to Cassidy, their lips steadily parting, icy breath mixing with pure heat.

Cassidy rested his forehead against Nicholas's chilled skin, still panting against the other boy's lips as he gathered his courage. Nicholas's one hand was tracing circles on his neck, the other sliding through his hair, massaging his scalp and tugging at strands of hair. Before he lost his nerve, Cassidy pressed his mouth back to Nicholas's, relishing in the vampire's shock as he slid his tongue between the other's lips.

It didn't take long for Nicholas to catch on before he was pressing back, their tongues touching and tasting. By the second they were getting rougher, squeezing harder and pulling closer, mouths working furiously against each other as if they couldn't get close enough.

Cassidy was struck by a thought quite suddenly, a memory from hardly ten minutes ago. He pulled away from Nicholas's lips, eliciting a snarl of protest and a glare from the other boy before he was at Nicholas's neck.

Nicholas threw his head back and hissed, choking back a scream as Cassidy bit down hard on the vampire's taught neck. Cassidy groaned as Nicholas's outburst vibrated against his mouth. He dug his hands into Nicholas's back, bunching up the fabric of his jacket. With tongue, lips and teeth he attacked the vampire's neck, the conscious part of his mind getting turned on by irony of it.

He needed more though, more of the heat, more of the friction, more of Nicholas. It wasn't enough. In one swift movement Cassidy threw all of his weight forward, pushing Nicholas onto his back and pinning him there. They were still entangled from their previous position, Nicholas's legs wrapped around Cassidy's hips.

Cassidy was lowering himself again, his lips hardly an inch from Nicholas's when suddenly he jumped back. Shocked both boys looked to the Hunter's pocket where his cell phone was humming and demanding attention.

It took Cassidy a few seconds to comprehend what was going on and another to piece together that he should probably answer. He ignored Nicholas's protest and look of horror as he retrieved the phone. Self-consciously he ran a hand through his hair and was tempted to retrieve his glasses as he hit accept.

"Hello?" He was amazed at how calm his voice sounded, no hint of the breathlessness he was currently experiencing, though it was probably killing his lungs right about now to hold it in.

"Cass, where are you?" Teresa's voice was equal parts annoyed and concerned, as she usually seemed to be when she called him.

"Uh, I'm still at the hotel."

Nicholas was glaring at him, his face twisting as if in pain and, from the looks of it, Cassidy was guessing he was.

"Still?" She sighed heavily. "How much longer are you going to be?"

"Um…" Cassidy was still staring at Nicholas, half out of necessity and half out of feverish interest. The vampire had quickly abandoned anger and was now biting his lip, eyes closed and hands fisted in the sheets. A trickle of blood was running down his chin. Cassidy ran his fingers along Nicholas's jaw line, cheeks and mouth, gently prodding him to loosen up on his poor lip.

"Cass?"

"What?" He snapped back to reality, he was still on the phone with Rese. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked how much longer you were going to be. Is everything alright?" Her voice was sounding less agitated and more concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Nicholas hissed, eyes snapping open. _"Fuck you." _No sounds came out but the movement of his lips was clear.

Cassidy smirked as Nicholas writhed underneath him.

"So?" Teresa pressed.

"So what?"

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE?"

Cassidy winced and drew the phone away from his ear.

"I don't know," he answered tentatively, still keeping the phone tilted away from his ear in fear of another outburst. He glanced down at Nicholas. "This might take all NIGHT." His voice jumped an octave or two as Nicholas's hand slid in-between their groins. Obviously the vampire had had enough and was beginning to grope himself, but his knuckles slid across Cassidy in the process.

He inhaled deeply, rising up off of Nicholas, trying to keep himself in order as he spoke to Teresa, but his reaction hadn't gone unnoticed to Nicholas.

Suddenly interested, Nicholas brought his hand up to meet Cassidy, grasping him boldly through his jeans.

His entire body was shaking as Nicholas moved his fingers. Never had anything felt this _damn good. _He was pretty sure he was about to orgasm right then and there, being felt up by a male vampire while he was supposed to be doing official Hunter business, with Teresa on the phone. There were about a thousand things wrong with the entire situation, hundreds of taboos destroyed and at least a dozen laws being broken and at that exact moment, he didn't think he could be any more turned on.

"What the Hell is going on over there?"

"Nothing!" He was pleased that his voice sounded normal again, despite the persistent hand currently cupping him between his legs. "Look I have to go, I'll call you when I'm done. It probably won't be for a while though."

"Cass-"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Rese."

Cassidy had never hung up on anyone before-much less Rese-but he didn't really care at that moment.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Nicholas smirked as Cassidy tossed the phone aside carelessly.

"Rese?"

"That badass black chick that's hot for your dick."

Cassidy's face burnt with embarrassment. "That had to be the most ill-conceived and unintelligent statement I have ever heard you say."

"I found it quite quote-worthy and full of deep insight. Shakespeare would have been proud."

Feeling annoyed and bold, Cassidy ground his hips down into the others boy's, pinning his hand between them. Nicholas gasped and arched into the connection.

"Don't talk anymore."

And then they were back at it. They were kissing like their lives depended on it, hands in each other's hair, bunching clothes and tracing lines of skin, their hips grinding against one another. Cassidy broke the kiss in a gasp, quickly shedding his thin jacket and tossing it aside. In his unguarded moment Nicholas lunged.

He flipped them over so he was on top, pinning the ginger beneath him this time. Cassidy's eyes widened in shock.

"I want to be on top." Nicholas declared.

Cassidy continued to stare at him a moment, still stunned by his audacity. Confident in victory Nicholas leaned down, pressing his lips to Cassidy's and then Cassidy was shoving him off, rolling them over again.

"Like Hell you'll be on top." He forced his tongue in Nicholas's mouth, claiming dominance but Nicholas was already rolling out from under him. Cassidy huffed as the blonde boy slammed down on his back, forcing Cassidy face first into the covers.

"Give it up Hunter; you're my _bitch."_

Cassidy snarled at the confidence in Nicholas's voice and fought back.

The boys smirked, snarled and hissed at each other as they battled for dominance. Kissing, touching, grabbing, wrestling and huffing they pushed each other down time and time again. Clothes were coming off in the mix, shed of their owner's will or forced off by their opponent, revealing more and more skin to attack. They pulled off the duvet in their escapades, ruffling sheets and twisting up impossible knots in the covers.

Nicholas was slowing down a little, a little dazed from his latest head blow to the headboard and Cassidy was starting to get the upper hand, though wearing down from the bruises and pinpricks of blood welling up on his chest, compliments of Nicholas's fangs.

He rolled Nicholas off of his shoulders once more, forcing him down and holding him there as he yanked the button on the other boy's jeans off and pulled the zipper down. Nicholas pushed his arm away, fighting Cassidy off while at the same time helping him with the removal of his pants.

When they finally managed to get Nicholas's pants over his ankles they were tossed aside. Nicholas tried to make a quick lunge at Cassidy, but he was blocked and pushed back. With a thump the blonde fell back on his knees, undaunted he flashed his fangs at Cassidy.

For a moment they were still, composing themselves after their tussle and Cassidy for the first time really looked at Nicholas in his state of undress. He was lean and tall, his collarbone popping against his pallid skin, hints of thin bruises dotting the otherwise perfect complexion of his torso. It was a sheet of taught muscle running from his chest all the way down, disappearing in the elastic of his boxers. A thin trail of blonde hair ran a straight line from his navel, running between two slanting lines of muscles, all three disappearing beneath the black fabric slung low on sharp hips.

With a maliciously playful smile Nicholas arched his shoulders and dipped his back, leaning forward on arms supported by long fingers spread wide. It was the perfect imitation of a wild cat's crouch that only a creature meant for fighting with its body alone could have pulled off. His golden hair fell in his face, eyes flashing dangerously in the dim lamp light as his lips curled back seductively over brilliantly white fangs.

Cassidy was wrong, Nicholas wasn't beautiful, he was _exquisite. _

And he was all Cassidy's.

He placed his hands on either side of Nicholas's face and kissed him suddenly, deep and passionately. Nicholas faltered, taken aback by the sudden tenderness in the midst of their blatantly sexual encounter. He relaxed after a moment, leaning into Cassidy's mouth.

Far more gently than before, Cassidy pushed Nicholas onto his back, using both hands to hold the vampire's wrists above his head. Nicholas started to move, beginning their fight over again but Cassidy pushed his wrists harder.

"No," he touched his nose to Nicholas's, his voice all force, but his movements kinder "I'm on top. Deal with it." It wasn't a question, wasn't a challenge, it was a finalization. With as much power as he could put into one gaze he glared down Nicholas, sitting atop him, holding his wrists down and pinning his legs with his own.

For a moment Nicholas half-heartedly struggled and glowered before finally falling still. Another minute passed.

"I submit."

Cassidy choked on a groan. Forget everything: Nicholas touching him, kissing him, teasing him. The sight of Nicholas pinned beneath him, shirtless and sweaty –whether it be his own or Cassidy's- eyes soft and face devoid of malice, openly submitting to Cassidy to do whatever he wanted to him, was the single hottest thing he had ever experienced.

For a moment Cassidy lost track of the world as he ground them together, kissing Nicholas with all he had and running his fingers across the other's chest every chance he could get. Nicholas moved with him, touch for touch, though he was true to his word. Cassidy was leading, Nicholas following.

Nicholas whispered something against Cassidy's mouth, so quiet that the only way Cassidy realized he was speaking at all was because he felt his breath.

"What?" Cassidy tried to control his breathing, embarrassed by his huffing and panting when Nicholas didn't even need to breathe at all.

"This isn't very fair."

"What isn't?"

"Well," Nicholas pushed Cassidy up a little so he could sit up "I'm almost naked here and you still have your pants on."

Cassidy's blood pounded in his ears. "Wh-what?"

Nicholas smiled, relaxing back onto his elbows. "Strip for me."

The hunter's face flushed harder, intrigued and shy and at Nicholas's suggestion.

What was he doing? This was Nicholas after all, and no matter how many pheromones and hormones and whatever other kind of mones you threw in there, he would always be Nicholas: pompous, rude, uppity and dangerous. Through the fog of arousal and pure need, he was beginning to see reality, cold and harsh. There were no happy endings and this encounter certainly wouldn't have one. Tomorrow he was going to feel nothing but shame and regret. He wasn't going to be able to meet Teresa's eyes or keep his shoulders from slumping in Teacher's presence for months.

For one second he almost didn't do it, for one second he considered just getting up and leaving, on taking the high road and not having casual and illegal sex, on the job no less. And then he noticed Nicholas's hands.

The vampire was at ease and certain of himself, looking for all the world like he didn't give a damn whether Cassidy did stay or not, but his hands were shaking. His long fingers were entangled in the sheets, clutching for life as he tried to stop them from viciously trembling.

Nicholas was scared.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Cassidy less than ten seconds to grab Nicholas's hands, pull him up off of the bed with him and get his jeans off and pushed aside.

He clutched a shocked Nicholas to his body, holding him so roughly he knew the other boy would have had trouble breathing, had he needed to.

The other boy didn't move as he attacked his mouth. "Now you," he whispered against him.

Nicholas stared at him, eyes wide and face soft. "What?"

Cassidy kissed him again; he was quickly finding that nothing turned him on quite like submissive Nicholas.

"Strip for me."

The faintest hint of pink was brushed across his cheekbones, so light Cassidy wasn't so sure he wasn't imagining it at first. He released Nicholas and stepped back, waiting. For a moment Nicholas just continued to stare, in blatant shock and confusion before something seemed to click. Suddenly void of what seemed like all confidence the blonde paused, eyes locked on the floor as he quickly dropped his boxers.

Cassidy's breath hitched. Fantasies certainly were one thing, having a real flesh and blood naked man standing in front of him was another story entirely.

With his fingers he forced Nicholas's head up, kissing him fiercely. Gathering all the courage he had and pushing away all rationality he ran a hand slowly down Nicholas's back and over his ass, palming and squeezing. Nicholas shuddered, making a noise of encouragement against Cassidy's mouth.

Sharp teeth teased and pricked along Cassidy's jaw line as cold hands held his hips, easing his boxers down over his hips and pushing them to the floor. Both boys grasped each other hard, digging in their fingers and gasping as their groins touched, no fabric between them.

Panting, Cassidy tried to kiss Nicholas, finding it an arduous task with such little breath. "I-I'm not gonna hold on much longer," he admitted between huffs.

Nicholas nodded, wetting his lips and nuzzling shakily against Cassidy's face. "You sweat a lot."

Cassidy growled, pushing Nicholas back against the bed, but not letting him go.

"I like it." As if to emphasize his point, Nicholas ran his tongue quickly up Cassidy's neck, all the way to his ear before flicking it back in his mouth.

Cassidy moaned, no longer trying to hold it in and pushed Nicholas down backwards on the bed. He was on top of him in a second, skin, hands and mouth everywhere. But he couldn't keep it up, this had to end soon.

Pushing himself up, he loomed over Nicholas, staring him down again.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Cassidy shook his head, refusing to feel embarrassed by his lack of sexual experience. "Have you?"

Nicholas paused, swallowing. "Not with a guy."

Cassidy nodded, accepting this information and realizing that neither of them knew quite what they were doing.

Nicholas reached up, running his fingers through Cassidy's hair as he brought him down to meet his lips. Beneath him Nicholas was shifting, moving his hips up and wrapping his legs around Cassidy's hips. Cassidy shifted his body down, keeping his lips on Nicholas's, to accommodate.

With one hand he ran his fingers down Nicholas's torso to his leg, hitching it up a little higher. They broke apart for a moment, breathing against each other's mouths.

"You ready?"

Nicholas didn't respond but nodded, eyes closed and his lip between his teeth.

Steadying himself, Cassidy eased forward.

Nicholas's entire body tensed, his legs tightening around Cassidy's waist. Cassidy moaned into Nicholas's neck, the feeling was unimaginable. Nicholas was clutching him hard, tensing and shifting awkwardly.

Cassidy continued with a bit more force than before and Nicholas whimpered close to his ear. Reassuringly Cassidy gave his neck a chaste kiss as Nicholas cursed under his breath, too distracted by pain to even notice.

Breathing more than slightly erratic, Cassidy shifted his hips, pulling back the tiniest bit before pushing forward again, hard.

"FUCK." Nicholas's eyes flew open and his head fell back as he writhed on the sheets and his fingers viciously abused Cassidy's neck and back.

Cassidy flinched, despite his bracing for Nicholas's inevitable pain.

"Do…do…do you want…" Cassidy broke off in a groan as he found he couldn't even finish that sentence. Close to hyperventilation he prayed that Nicholas didn't ask him to stop, as he was pretty sure stopping at that point would be the most painful and cruelest thing he would ever do to himself.

Cassidy could feel skin breaking where Nicholas's nails were digging in. Nicholas trembled and Cassidy groaned at the feeling that ensued. The distressed vampire tried and failed four times before he could form a sentence. "Don't stop."

Hesitantly Cassidy moved, pushing forward a little before moving back again. Nicholas hissed, teeth clenched together, every muscle tense with pain and nerves. He could see tears staining the blonde's eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Relax," Cassidy suggested, moving forward again.

The sensation was unbelievable. He had touched himself before, of course, but that was nothing compared to this. Despite his partner's undead status, he felt warm against him. Nicholas was tight and hot and soft, all save for one part pressing impatiently against his navel.

"Relax?" Nicholas demanded indignantly, huffing around the word as he tried to compose himself.

"Yes," panting himself, Cassidy pressed his face to Nicholas's, skin sticking together with heat and sweat "it will make this a lot easier."

"So now you're the, AH, expert?" Nicholas snarled.

Cassidy kissed the corner of his mouth and thrust twice as hard. Nicholas cried out in surprise and pain and maybe, just maybe, a bit of pleasure. Determined to make Nicholas relax, Cassidy slid a hand down between them and wrapped his fingers around Nicholas.

In absolute shock, Nicholas bucked forward. Cassidy gasped and groaned, momentarily pausing.

"Don't you _dare _stop," Nicholas growled.

Cassidy tried to laugh but didn't have the breath. He arched his chest up off of Nicholas, one hand steadying himself on the bed and their noses just brushing. With his hand he squeezed, pulling up with each finger individually and thrusting his hips forward at the same time.

If he had thought Nicholas was beautiful before, it was nothing now. Completely naked, body writhing on the sheets, his hair disheveled and falling across his long eyes lashes and breaking his flashing eyes into fragments. His face was all angles and planes, twitching and shifting as he fought for control over his own body.

Nicholas's gasps were sounding less pained with each move Cassidy made and he was moving to meet him now. With both hands, the vampire grabbed fistfuls of the ginger's hair and forced their lips together hard as the bodies moved with each other.

Whether it was only a minute or an hour neither of them was sure but after what seemed painfully long and yet heartbreakingly short of a time, Cassidy knew he couldn't hold on for much longer.

"I…" He couldn't get words out around his own strained breathing and Nicholas's mouth.

One more push of his hips and he was done. He shuddered hard, squeezing Nicholas more tightly than was probably comfortable and his panting turned to an uncharacteristically loud moan. Cassidy clutched Nicholas with both hands, his muscles straining with the sudden release of all of his tension.

"_Nicholas."_

Nicholas's eyes were wide, his mouth slack. Cassidy tried not feel self-conscious for finishing first and pushed forward once more, trying to bring Nicholas along with him.

"Say my name again," Nicholas demanded.

"What?" Cassidy was losing it again, but this time from exhaustion.

"Say my name."

"Nicholas?"

"Like you did before."

Cassidy was pretty sure he could never make that noise again if he tried. He rested his mouth against Nicholas's ear. "Nicholas," he moaned it, with as much feeling as he could, his hand working harder to bring Nicholas over the edge.

"Ah!" Nicholas cried out, hips bucking into Cassidy's touch. "Again."

"Nicholas."

The vampire shook, holding Cassidy as close as he could, gasping for unneeded breath. "A-again."

Cassidy paused, stroking the blonde. "_Nicholas." _This time he groaned as low and desperately as he could, his tongue and lips brushing the other's ear.

Nicholas arched up, head falling back and screamed. He didn't sound human. It was high pitched and yet baritone like Nicholas's voice at the same time. Had Cassidy not known the cause of the cry, he had to admit that it would have chilled his blood, and even watching Nicholas, his gorgeous face inches from his own, a chill ran up his spine. His mouth was wide open, his frighteningly large canines all exposed.

"_Cassidy!" _Nicholas cried out his name as he came between them.

Cassidy's entire body jerked. Suddenly Nicholas's demand to hear his name over and over didn't seem so odd. He was pretty sure he hadn't heard Nicholas say his name, possibly ever, and looking back this may have been the first time he had ever said Nicholas's name aloud. There was something so intimate, so personal and sensual about it.

Nicholas exhaled loudly, falling back onto the sheets and Cassidy was at his mouth in an instant. Their tongues battled and twisted and danced together, roughly then softly, then harder again. Both completely spent and shaking with effort to even move at all, they focused all energy on kissing.

"Nicholas."

"Cassidy."

He had to admit, he never remembered falling asleep. All he could remember was Nicholas's lips on his, tongue warm against his own and their skin pressed slick against one another before it all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning was one of the most disorienting feelings of Cassidy's life.

It took a few seconds for him to realize where he was. Another to remember why his clothes were in a pile on the floor, another to figure out why his body was aching all over and slick with sweat and semen. And another for the bile to rise in his throat.

Pulling the covers off of him, he heaved himself up and gagged, hands shaking as he clutched the sheets.

"_Oh God."_

Cassidy did a quick scan of the room, half hoping to see Nicholas, half praying that he wouldn't. But his eyes confirmed what the rest of him already knew. He was alone.

He was going to be sick. Unable to stand the idea of being naked for a moment longer he grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on as he rushed to the bathroom.

Cassidy grasped the sink, breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down, but finding nothing calm about anything.

He hadn't finished his mission; the papers were unsigned and territories left unclaimed. Nothing was done; he had neglected his Hunter duties. What was he supposed to tell Teacher? He was going to be furious, the group disappointed and Cassidy humiliated and shamed.

"_Sorry I didn't get what I was supposed to done. I was busy fucking the male vampire that was sent to help. Yeah, I know that's illegal."_

He heaved, gagging and trying not to throw-up as the severity of the situation really sunk in.

Nicholas's words from the night before rang in his ears _"You can't touch this." _He was right. Cassidy wasn't allowed to touch him, but he had. And he was going to be in more trouble than he could ever imagine for doing so.

What was he going to do? What had he already done? He was sick, horribly, horribly sick. Maybe they would let him off for some sort of mental illness. Though he doubted being gay and horny was considered a mental illness.

Shuddering a breath, trying to piece together what he could he raised his head to look in the mirror, and gasped.

He looked awful. His hair was everywhere, sticking up in some places and lying down in others, worse than it had ever been. Tears were streaking down his face; he hadn't even realized he was crying. The dark circles beneath his eyes were standing out more today than ever against his pallid face. Worst of all though, were the marks. All over his bare chest were scrapes and pricks and bruises, still healing from the night before. He was disgusting, still covered in sweat, bits of blood and Nicholas.

He pulled his eyes away as another wave of nausea hit, doubling him over the sink.

"This isn't going to help anything," he whispered aloud to himself, swallowing down his sickness.

Still shaking, aching, teary eyed and disgusted, he did his best to clean himself up. Showering quickly he tried to scrub off any reminder that last night had ever happened from his body as well as his mind. He half heartedly and unsuccessfully tried to tame his hair at least so it wouldn't look as if someone had been running their fingers through it all night and cleaned off his face.

Reasonably fit for the real world, he decided to take a look at the papers. Maybe he could finish them before he headed home, though it was doubtful.

All of the documents were sitting in a neat pile in the middle of the table. Suspiciously Cassidy regarded the papers, hadn't they all been sprawled out everywhere last night? He couldn't remember, in fact he didn't even want to remember last night. Not now, not ever.

Clearing his head he flipped through the stack, what had to be done?

Nothing.

Cassidy's eyes went wide as he turned over paper after paper. It was all done, all settled. Perfectly balanced between what the Night People needed and what the Hunter's demanded. Everything fit and everything was reasonably fair. All the things he had suggested and Nicholas had fought off were there. For a full minute Cassidy stared in shock.

Nicholas had finished everything.

Cassidy flopped down in a chair, disbelief palpable. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the flashing light, blinking dimly, just poking out from under his shirt on the floor.

Still in shock, he put the papers down and crossed the room, pulling his cell phone out of the mess.

_Two new texts._

The first was in inevitable "_How did it go?" _from Teresa. Cassidy scoffed, there was just no way to respond to that correctly.

"_Good."_

The second was from himself, written.

"_You don't have your own number in your phone. Anyway it's almost sunrise and you look tired. I finished the papers, check over them." _

The third shock of the morning was possibly the most unbelievable. Nicholas hadn't just walked out on him. He had left because he had to and hadn't wanted to wake Cassidy because he thought he needed to sleep.

A mental image sprang to mind, Nicholas waking up early and realizing the same dilemma Cassidy had: they hadn't finished the papers. Nicholas considering whether or not to wake Cassidy, deciding he was better off left sleeping and doing the work himself.

Another thought hit him; hadn't he fallen asleep on top of the covers? But hadn't he had to pull them off of him when he got up? Had Nicholas…had Nicholas pulled the covers over him when he woke up?

It was the most surreal thing Cassidy was pretty sure he had ever envisioned, and yet it had happened. Nicholas had actually done all of the work just because he thought Cassidy needed a break.

He wanted to respond, to let Nicholas know that…well, he wasn't sure what, but something. Unfortunately he didn't have Nicholas's number.

On a hunch he scrolled through his contacts, and sure enough, right after Nadya, was Nic. Not his last name, not Nicholas even, but Nic, something his _friends_ called him.

Cassidy stared at the phone, a smile tugging helplessly at the corners of his mouth. Maybe, just maybe, last night hadn't been such a mistake.

"_It's Cassidy."_ That was really all he could think to say, just to give Nicholas, no Nic, his number. His finger hovered over SEND for a moment before he hit backspace. _"It's Cass."_

SEND.

A moment went by and he collected the rest of his clothes, pulling them on and trying to smooth out the myriad of wrinkles they had accumulated over the course of the night.

His phone flashed on the bed.

"_Hey Cass, what are you doing on Thursday?"_

FINN

A/N: YAY THE END.

Dear Svetlana, I'm sorry.

Also, you have a really cool name…and thank-you for making Cassidy…I'm sorry again.

Love Snowlia.


End file.
